Examples of an electric connection structure of a solenoid valve drive assembly of this type include one disclosed in JP-B-3660302 proposed by the present applicant. In this electric connection structure, a first terminal is protruded from a coil (electric component assembly) positioned and located at one surface of a base body, and a housing, attached to the one surface of the base body while the housing covers the coil, is provided with a second terminal.
In the electric connection structure according to JP-B-3660302, it is unnecessary to absorb assembly tolerances between components included in the coil when the terminals are connected to each other by resistance welding, thus enabling a reduction in size of the coil.
Actually, when the coil for driving a solenoid valve is increased in size, in order to restrict coil oscillation or rotation movement and to relieve a stress (load) applied to a connection region of the terminals, it is necessary to absorb oscillation by holding the coil by a plate spring or the like, for example. A plate spring for urging a coil toward a housing is used in JP-A-2004-360864, for example.
However, firstly, in the plate spring structure disclosed in JP-A-2004-360864, elastic portions of the plate spring for exerting a spring force are formed by being bent in multiple stages toward inside (center), and therefore, a plurality of bending steps are required in manufacturing the plate spring, thereby causing a problem that manufacturing cost is increased.
Secondly, when an attempt is made to incorporate the coil into the housing with the coil urged by the plate spring, it is difficult to perform welding work for a terminal of the coil and that of the housing. Specifically, this is because in order to incorporate the coil into the housing, the terminal of the coil and that of the housing have to be welded to each other while the urged state of the coil is maintained in a state where a solenoid valve is inserted through the coil.
On the other hand, as an electric component assembly, for example, JP-B-3364990 discloses a structure in which a bus bar electrically connected to a coil is buried in an attachment wall of a housing.
In this case, when the coil for driving a solenoid valve is increased in size, in order to restrict coil oscillation or rotation movement, it is conceivable that oscillation may be absorbed by holding the coil by a plate spring or the like, for example.
However, for example, when the housing is formed by a resin material in the structure of the electric component assembly disclosed in JP-B-3364990, the resin housing receives a reaction force of the coil that is increased in size, and therefore, the housing might be deformed.